Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side/Waves
Chicken Invaders 5 has a total of 120 waves, which is the same amount as CI3 and CI4. (opposed to CI's infinite and CI2's 110) The game has 12 chapters, each has 10 waves, with a boss battle at every 10th wave. Chapter 1: A Shot in the DarkCategory:Game Mechanics This is the starting chapter of the game, with the easiest sets of waves. The beginning cutscene shows the Milky Way, and then zooms in to the Solar System, with our Hero attempting to order a "World Savior" special. Then the Sun suddenly darkens, and after some advice given from the narrator, the Hero proceeds to fight the Henterprise. Wave 1: First Impressions This wave starts with 4 chicks entering the screen (this is called a "group"). After the 4 chicks are killed, another group has a chicken surrounded by 8 chicks. The final group consists of 4 chickens surrounded by 12 chicks. Wave 2: Rectangular Layouts 4 rows of chickens and chicks (2 chick rows and 2 chicken rows, 16 chicks + 16 chickens). A 2x2 group of 2 chicks and 2 chickens rotate counter-clockwise every ~1.2 seconds. Wave 3: Pedal to the Medal 16 "Level 1 Barriers" enters the screen, along with 16 chickens. Once all the chickens are killed, any remaining barriers disappear after about 3-4 seconds. (this rule also applies to some waves, called the "Disappearing Barrier Rule") Wave 4: Amphitheatrics 8 groups of chicks and chickens (4 chick groups and 4 chicken groups) enter from the top, but only 4 groups will be present. Once a group is killed, a new group enters. The 1st group comprises of 3 chicks, while the 8th and final group, 13 chickens. Wave 5: Satellite Fly-by The first ever Satellite Fly-by comprises of 12 "Level 4 Barriers" and an Alien Container, no chickens are present, and the container in this wave has 4,000HP. After destroying the container, the Disappearing Barrier Rule will take place. Wave 6: Surfing the Wave This wave has 4 groups of multiple chicks and chickens "sub-groups". (a small group within a larger group, like 3 chicks in a large group) 2 groups emerge from the left side of the screen, the other 2 comes from the right. Wave 7: Caged Animals This wave has 5 groups, each group consisting of a chicken and 4 chicks "caged" (but more preferably, protected) within 8 "Level 1 Barriers". Only 2 cages can appear at once and the Disappearing Barrier Rule works differently, the barriers disappear instantaneously after the chickens are killed in a cage. Wave 8: Black Hole Skipping 3 black holes appear and 3 groups travel through the black holes. However, like the Amphithreatrics and Caged Animals, only a limited amount of group(s) can appear at once, only 1 group can appear at once. Wave 9: Spin Class This wave allows the Hero to fire to the right. At the sides, are 2 different groups of chicks, chickens and Level 1 Barriers (at this point, we do not use " for the barriers now). Each group spins clockwise every 4-6 seconds. The Disappearing Barrier Rule takes place as normal. Wave 10: Henterprise Hencounter "Get over here!" - Hero This is the 1st Henterprise encounter. The Henterprise (60,000HP) enters the screen from the top, the Hero now faces upwards and then, the Henterprise fires it's Red Beam, then afterwards, Purple Lasers. The Henterprise will proceed to attack in this pattern until it has retreated: Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chick Wobble Chapter 2: Mad Madam Maddame The cutscene begins with the narrator explaining the millions of feathers in the vicinity of the Sun. The Hero asks for a space janitor, but the narrator cuts off his lazy thirst of burgers by explaining that this task is "beyond 1,000 janitors", and tells the Hero to work his way to Mad Madam Madamme. And then he exits the Solar System. Wave 11: Interchangeable Parts This wave introduces UFO Chicks and Level 2 Barriers, and has 2 groups. Each group has multiple chicks and several chickens, along with a UFO Chick surrounded by 4 spinning Level 2 Barriers. Some chicks and chickens move from group to group. The Disappearing Barrier Rule takes place as normal. Wave 12: Interdimensional Portals A Portal comes from the top of the screen and stays at the middles. It summons 3 groups of 2 sub-groups, each sub-group has 10 chick and chickens. In total, there're 60 chick and chickens. Wave 13: Raise the Curtain 3 groups come from the top of the screen. The first group consists of entirely chicks, the seconds has some chickens replacing some chicks and the third and final group is full of chickens. Any surviving chickens leaves by going to the left and right side of the screen. Wave 14: Taking Turns 4 groups enter the screen. Each group has 10 chickens and 2 eggs (an egg has a chicken). All the groups rotate clockwise 5 seconds after they entered the screen and after that, moves every 5 seconds. Wave 15: Satellite Fly-by Same with Wave 5. However, in-between 2 barriers, there's a group of 5 chicks. In total, there're 15 chicks. The Disappearing Barrier Rule acts as normal, but only when the Alien Container leaves when all chicks are killed. A chick present stops the barriers from disappearing. Wave 16: Bow Ties are Cool 3 groups of 2 sub-groups enter the left and right side of the screen. On the 1st and 3rd group, chicks come from the left, and chickens from the right. However, this is the opposite case for Group 2. Wave 17: Energy Fences 7 groups of 4 chickens and 4 Level 3 Barriers come from the top. In-between 2 chickens (and barriers) has a purple electrical line that switches on and off at limited intervals. Note that to deactivate a line, you have to kill both the chicken and barrier supporting that line. Wave 18: Popcorn Turn up the Heat! 3 groups of corns come from the left and right side. A corn have to be pushed upwards to a heat source to "cook" it until it finally pops and releases an array of popcorns. The first group has 3 corns, 4 corns for the 2nd and the final one, 5 corns. Wave 19: Pulsating Grid 2 groups of chicks and chickens cover most of the screen, leaving only the middle as the Hero's safe zone. Once a chick is killed, a chicken takes it's place. 4 bombs appear in the corners, and once a bomb is hit, another takes it place also. Wave 20: Special Forces "That's not a knife... THAT's a knife!" - Hero The Military Chicken (80,000HP) enters the screen. At first, it begins to use it's 4 Grenades attack, and then fires 2 knifes that passes through you if you stay absolutely still. Tip - Stay away from the bottom from the screen. Everybody knows that grenades explodes but the explosion can harm you. Also, if you're trapped, STAY ABSOLUTELY STILL if the knifes are thrown. Stick to your location, wait patiently and you're be safe. Chapter 3: The Blade of Revolution The cutscene shows the Hero talking to Madam Maddame, with a couple of funny dialogues, and during the part where Madam Maddame reveals the part of Humanity's Greatest Fan, the narrator convinces the Hero to fly to Epsilon Thalassus and retrieve the Blade of Revolution. The Hero then departs. Wave 21: Waving in the Breeze 6 chick groups and 6 chicken groups enter the screen. A chick group has 5 chicks, a chicken group has an egg (which contains a chicken), 3 chickens and a Level 2 Barrier. The Disappearing Barrier Rule (from now, it will be abbreviated to D.B.R.) takes place as normal.